The Box of Bella's Humiliating Home Videos!
by abbystar30
Summary: What happens when Renee sends Bella a box of her Home-Videos? and Alice makes the whole family watch? Well, Bella resembles a tomato, Emmett almost dies laughing (quite a feat if your a vampire), and oh! Bella had some crazy freinds who had some crazy times! Read to find out what crazy things they get up too! I suck at summaries but its better than it sounds, I promise! R&R!
1. Scary movies in the Middle of the night!

**hey all! okay, so this is going to be longer than a one-shot. please give me more video ideas in your REVEIWS, thanks. ill make update if enough people want me too, okay?**

**WARNING: this chapter contains mentions of the grudge, Chucky and the woman in black**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own the twilight saga, the grudge, Chucky or the woman in black so please dont sue me!**

* * *

It was 8am on Saturday morning. Most people would be asleep in their warm and comfy beds but I was awake. I wanted to make Charlie some breakfast before he went out again. The Seattle police were asking the forks police to help them in the search for the missing people I knew they would never find. Yesterday Charlie had stayed there until 3 o'clock in the morning and now he had to leave by 8:30. I felt strangely guilty about this so I was going to make him his favorite; chocolate chip pancakes with ice-cream, strawberry sauce and whipped cream on the top.

My dad came downstairs after I finished making the pancakes.

"Awww, Bells! Why did you have to make me pancakes? Now I feel so guilty. . ." said Charlie.

Now usually I would take this as something else, but the sheepish and guilty look on Charlie's face made me suspicious.

"And what, exactly are you guilty about, Dad?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, Renee-sent-you-a-box-full-of-home-videos-and-alice -was-there-and-she-asked-if-she-and-her-family-cou ld-watch-them-today-with-you-and-i-said-yes-im-so- sorry-bells!" he said this very fast. I almost didn't hear him.

I sighed. I couldn't blame him. Alice could be very intimidating at times. I could only hope to convince her not to make me watch them with the rest of the Cullen's. I can only hope!

"It's okay, Dad. I'll just try to convince Alice not to watch them." I said, knowing what I said was never going to happen.

When Charlie left to go to work, I got into my truck and headed for the Cullen house. Edward had left a few hours ago when Charlie was waking up and had told me he was going to meet me there this morning. Oh my gosh! That evil vampire! He knew, didn't he? He damn well knew! And he didn't flipping tell me? Oh, I was so going to kill that man! UGGGHHHHH!

When I did reach the house, I slammed my truck door shut. Edward and Alice were already waiting at the front door. Alice saw this, didn't she? Well, good. Maybe she will see me begging her not to watch it? I couldn't wait to become a vampire; once I did I was so going to severely injure both Edward and Alice. They were going to get it!

But at the moment I couldn't do anything, so it was either I had to hide the damn things, destroy them or beg Alice not to watch them. Since I don't know where they are, asking nicely and then begging. If that doesn't work, maybe threatening not to let her go anywhere near my clothes will be good enough? Or not wearing anything she picked out for me? Or not going shopping with her! Yes, that's what I will do, not go shopping with her.

Alice, apparently saw this and said, "Bella, please, come on! It will be fun!" then both Alice and Edward gave me their best puppy dog eyes. They looked so sad, I agreed.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Edward!" I told him, indignantly. He tried to dazzle me into forgiving him but he will have to try harder than that if he wants me to forgive him. Humph.

We walked in and I grudgingly sat down next to Edward and Alice, in between them both. Jasper was next to Alice and on the couch opposite were Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

"Can I pick one, Alice? Please, Please, Please?" Asked Emmett, bouncing up and down, hyper as always.

"Sure." Alice waved her hand towards the box which was sitting on the coffee table in front of us. Yeah, don't ask the person you're trying to embarrass, ask the evil, damn pixie!

"Oh! This one is called, 'the reason why you should never let Kim and Bella watch Horror movies'" read out Edward. Oh! I remember that! This was going to be so embarrassing! I buried my face into Edward chest, my face turning steadily redder.

"Who's Kim Bella?" asked Alice

"My old best friend in phoenix" m voice was muffled in Edward chest but Alice still heard me. Then I heard Emmett inserting it into the DVD player.

_On the screen, we saw Renee looking very sleepy. "Its 3am in the morning and me and Phil woke up to hear the screams of two girls, namely Bella and Kim. After we shouted at them to tell us what's wrong, they told us they were fine. So I told Phil to get the camera and we are going to go see what those two girls are up to. And knowing them, we might need to tape this." We saw Renée walking up to our door and opening it. We saw 15 year old Kim and me, hiding under the bed-covers together, hugging each other and looking at the screen with a scared expression. The camera zoomed into the screen and you saw the Grudge Girl sitting in the corner, looking at you. The camera zoomed back to the Kim and I, Renée said hi and 15 year old Kim and I screamed, hiding under the covers. Both Phil and Renée laughed at us. When they calmed down they asked, "What are you two doing?"_

_"__Chad dared us to watch 3 horror movies in a row at night" said Kim_

_"__And which one is this?" asked Phil._

_"__The second." TV me replied._

_"__What was your first?" asked Renee._

_You saw Kim and 15 year old me exchange a scared look before looking around and saying,_

_"__Chucky"_

_Then TV me looked at the TV in my old room and screamed before hiding under the covers, quickly followed by Kim. Renee shook her head at the camera and told Phil to turn the camera off, the screams of Kim and I in the background. The screen turned black._

Not two seconds after, the laughing began. Even Esme and Carlisle were finding it hard to suppress chuckles. I felt Edward chest shaking with laughter.

"You're scared of movies like 'The Grudge' and 'Chucky' but yet you aren't scared if real life vampires who could suck you dry at any given moment." Said Emmett still laughing.

"Out of curiosity, what was the last movie you watched?" asked jasper.

I shuddered but answered anyway. "The woman in black"

That was one creepy movie! It was partly the reason why I hated coming to forks, this place reminded me too much about it.

"Who wants to choose the next movie?" asked Emmett.

"I do!" said Alice, scanning the box of humiliation. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**hi! okay, will update when i get the ideas and if people want me to continue. so, if you want me to continue this story, REVEIW and give me any ideas for home videos, if i do i DO use your idea, ll give you the credits so REVEIW!**

**hope you all liked it!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVE**

**REVEI**

**REVEIW**!


	2. The Mispronunciations of toddler Bella

**hey people! thank you for your sweet reveiws! this chapter may not be as long as the last but its got three funny scenes. all this has happened either to me or my little cousin, Beck. it VERY funny and i hope you enjoy it! i know, i know, the last chapter's video sucked. but this oe is funnier, i promise! so read! and REVEIW! update info at the bottom/.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or monopoly. i dont own pirates of the carribean either. or forks and knifes. so dont sue me! im broke!**

* * *

"Oh!" said Alice. "This one's called, 'the mispronunciations of toddler Bella'" hmmm. I don't remember that. Alice put the video in the DVD player.

_We saw the screen go black then the number 1 come up. Then the video started. We saw 5 year old me, Phil and mom playing monopoly. Phil had the camera and was recording it. We saw 5 year old me look at one of the property cards and say, "Phil, I'm going to buy the, Il-Ilo-Iloisiana Avenue." You saw Phil and Renee exchange a look before bursting into laughter. You saw five year old me looking confused at them._

_"__It's-its Illinois Avenue, Bella." Corrected Renée_

_"__I know, that's what I said, Illoisiana!"_

_That just caused them to burst into laughter again before the screen went black._

I heard laughter from everyone and I blushed a deeper shade of red. Then Alice said, "wait! That's not the end of the video!" I groaned and buried my face in Edwards's chest again, I'm going to become even redder by the end of this video, and I knew that.

_We saw the screen go black with the number 2 on it before it went onto the video. In the video you saw us Phil, Renee and me at the dinner table. I was 4 or 3 at the time. Renee was in the kitchen getting us our plates and things. At that time I couldn't pronounce my 'r's properly so I completely left them out. The 3 year old me asked Renée, 'mom, could you get me a fok n knife?" only it sounded like, "mom, could you get me a f***in knife?" Renée and Phil stared at me for a while before bursting out in laughter. Renee shook her head and told Phil to turn the camera off. Phil to turn of the camera. The last thing we saw before the video went blank was my confused face._

And they continued to laugh their heads off. I mean, okay that was kind of funny, but it wasn't my fault! I had no idea that watt I just said was a swear word! I was an innocent, naïve little girl. But I now know what I did say and that was kind of funny. What they didn't record ( thankfully) was me asking what was so funny and if Renee could please just get me the 'fok n knife' but, sadly, my face was about to turn even more red. There was more. The video hadn't ended yet.

_The screen went black and the number three came up, underneath it in brackets was the words 'the final one' thank god. We saw me and mom looking at our DVD collection. Phil was filming this because it was my birthday. I was saying, 'mom, can we watch carrots of the pirobeaan?" there was a short silence in the video before there was laughter and the screen went black._

More laughter. And my face probably resembled a tomato. And instead of going on and getting the stupid box of home videos over with, Emmett decided to tease me about it. "Yeah, let's go get the f***in knife, right Bella? And what is illoisiana? How did you even come up with that? And Bella, afterwards, we'll watch, carrots of the pirobeaan, okay?" Emmett teased me, still laughing. Edward tried to stop him,

"cut- cut it out- Em- Emmett!" but it wasn't very affective since he was still laughing. Sigh. The things I do for my fiancé. Then Emmett jumped up, "I want to choose next!" he said, excited. He bent over the box and ran his fingers along the edges where the names were, rapidly reading them and trying to decide.

"This looks promising! ' The dangerous escapades of 7 year old kids!'" exclaimed Emmett.

He put the DVD in

* * *

**lolz! CLIFFHANGER! i have some of the next chapter planned, but i do apriciate the people who reveiwed and the people who gave me ideas. i will update either day after tommorow or the day after that. this story got more reveiws than 'nico di angelo at hogwarts? disaster just waiting to happen!' so i updated it first. so thats whats going to happen. the one which gets the most reveiws after the update will get the update faster. this one got 11 reveiws and that one got 8. so yeah, REVEIW if you want the faster updates. and also, REVEIW to give me ideas.**


	3. I AM SO SORRY!

i am so sorry i havent updated. I have writer block. can you please give me some ideas?

I will update as soon as i can, promise! i just need you all for your encouraging reveiws.

-abby


End file.
